a weird night, great day
by CandaceFlint
Summary: It's a one shot. Kag goes clubbing and inu follows her. Inu is drunk. it's not so hentai you guys.


Disclaimer: I don't Own Inuyasha, if I do, would I be writing this about him? Of course no.  
  
A/N: hey every one, I'm Anits8eli and this is my first fanfic in English, I'm sorry if I spell or write something wrong but I'm Panamanian so I don't speak English. Ok lets get to the story.  
  
~ *~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome's friends had invited her to go clubbing and she accepted but now she was convincing Inuyasha.  
  
"Please, I'll return tomorrow, its just one night" she was pleading 'I think I'm free to do what I want, I mean he is not my father after all' she though angry.  
  
"Well you know something I'm going if you say no or yes, I will anyways so bye." She said to Inu with such confidence that she was impressed of herself.  
  
"Whatever wench, but you better come back tomorrow or else I'll." Inu started but she was already in her era.  
  
In Kag's era  
  
"So let's go, we don't want to be late" said one of Kag's friend.  
  
"Sure!!" said a excited Kag.  
  
"But Kag, are you sure you are ok? I mean your Grandpa told me you were." Her friend started but Kag interrupted her.  
  
"If my Grandpa told you, forget it ok, I'm completely fine, let's get moving"  
  
"If you say so."said other friend.  
  
At first, they were all dancing except for Kag that was sitting just watching, she wasn't the kind of girl that went clubbing all nights, how could she if she was most of the time in the feudal era?  
  
"C'mon Kag, have fun!!" said one of her friends.  
  
"Well.." Kag wasn't so sure about dancing with people she didn't even saw once, she was perfectly dressed, with leather skirt and a tank top with her hair in a ponytail so there were many guys who would die to do something with her.  
  
"Ah" her friend was tired of Kag's insecure "Drink this, it will heat you up" she bend it to her.  
  
"Ok" finally Kag gave up and drank it. "Oh my god, this taste like piss!!" she said with disgust in her face.  
  
"Drink another one" her friend said.  
  
"I only do this for you" she said, but she drank a little too much.  
  
"Ok, I'm ready" said as she stepped into the dance floor.  
  
She was dancing with several guys that came close by her, she was definitely enjoying this.  
  
She started dancing very sensually with a guy when suddenly she turned and saw it was Inuyasha, a very drunk Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha!" she was surprised.  
  
"Hey" she said, but is wasn't his normal voice, he saw Kag with lust in his eyes.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she was still with her mind working, this was not Inuyasha.  
  
"I came ta see ya babe" he said as he took a step closer, pushing her body against him and kissing her roughly.  
  
She was surprised but he was drunk so she couldn't respond him. She broke it up.  
  
"We most get out of here ok?" she said worried about him. She was having a difficult way to home because c'mon, Inuyasha has his weights.  
  
"Where're we goin baby?" he said as they were crossing the streets.  
  
"To home, you really stick how you got here?" she said turning a corner seeing her home.  
  
"with my nose" he said as he tried to touch her butt.  
  
"Hmm! What you think you're doing?" she said yelling at him and blushing at the same time.  
  
"Nutin babe" he said in a whisper.  
  
They entered the house, luckily for her there weren't anybody at home.  
  
"Ok, let's get to my room, you need a bath and I need to sleep"  
  
Inu was out of the bathroom, he had made a big mess inside it but he didn't know it. He came close to Kag and wrapped his arms around her kissing her neck. Kag was tense, she thought he would continue but suddenly she didn't felt him.  
  
"Inuyasha?" she asked to see him sleeping on the floor.  
  
"Wow; he's asleep, I was enjoying it though." She said. 'What the hell am I thinking?'  
  
"Kag.sleep here." he said sleeping.  
  
"What did you say?" she asked him edging closer to him.  
  
"I want to lay with you Kag" he said.  
  
Kag watched him and so no lust or anything in his face more than a sleeping face so she lay with him and eventually felt sleep.  
  
The next morning Inu waked up with a terrible headache and something in his chest.  
  
"What the." he started but when he saw Kag he melted. He watched her sleep until he saw her eyes opening and started to blush realizing the position they were in.  
  
"Good morning" he greeted her.  
  
"Hi" she simply said.  
  
"What happened? Why do I have a terrible headache?" he asked her with confusion showing in his face.  
  
"You got drunk" she said.  
  
"Oh, did something happen?" he asked afraid that she would say yes of what he was thinking.  
  
"Well, you bathe and made a big mess and then you." she started but stopped when she remembered after that.  
  
"What?, we didn't did we?" he asked blushing.  
  
"Oh, no, forget about it, nothing happened." She said blushing too.  
  
He was relieved. "Good" he said suddenly.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"If we have done it, I would have feel awful" he said serious.  
  
"Inuyasha." she only said.  
  
"I. I can't forgive myself if I ever hurt you Kagome, never." He said looking at her for once.  
  
"Why?" she asked him.  
  
"Because, because I lov..love y.you" He manage to said those three words. What if she rejected him?  
  
"Ohh Inuyasha, I love you too" she said happy with tears in her eyes when she though about Kikyou.  
  
"What about Kikyou? Aren't you still in love with her?" she asked hurt.  
  
"How can you say that? I love you, only you and no one else, forget about Kikyou, you are full of live Kagome, you smile, and you make me happy." He said to her taking her chin with his hands and making her close to him and taking her lips with him. That kiss was the best for both, he deepened it, they were both in each other that they didn't notice someone was opening the room.  
  
"Kag how was your night?" her mother asked and gasped when she saw them.  
  
"Mother!" she said blushing broking the kiss.  
  
"Ohh, I'm so happy for you!!!" her mom said jumping towards the too teens.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Ok that's all, did you like it? I hope so. Well bye. 


End file.
